disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella
Cinderella, or Cindy to her friends, is the resident ghost who has haunted the halls of the School in the roleplay series “They’re All Real”. The character is played by UsagiTsukinoMoon. In the current day Cindy has progressed from being a ghost, and due to some yet to be shown circumstances has found herself human again. The Ghost "Something only the dead know..." Cinderella is a fully formed and functioning ghost, who has the ability to disappear and reappear at will. Depending upon her mood Cinderella’s visibility and solidness can range from being untouchable and see-through to actually being like a flesh and blood person. She has the ability to move things without touching them (though don’t get her angry because she goes poltergeist), and she can walk through solid objects and pretty much ‘teleport’ from one place to another. She is pretty much immortal and can not die, however she can pass on to the other side. She remains in their realm mainly due to fact she had unfinished business. The Human "Stories say our family are derived some mythical creatures that mated with humans." Humanity, for Cindy this means a lot of things. She is no longer like everyone else, but at the same time she is. She is more like everyone more than anyone would think, especially when secrets have been kept from her about her family line. In her new bout of humanity, Cindy has discovered the extent of these secrets; powers she didn’t know about. The most common two she is aware of is Illusions and Necromancy, and she could do these across a vast area. Of course the later of the two comes with consequences, for her to give life she must sacrifice some of her own. Tied into these two gifts she is able to summon souls and ghosts from the other side if she needs to, and she is able to undo necromancy if she needs to. Her illusions can also be so real that the person can become trapped in them for days if she wanted it to, even to the extent she can kill someone just from sheer fright. Unlike when she was a ghost, Cindy is mortal and can be easily killed by anyone. Other gifts that has yet to be shown is that she does have a gift for other magic, something that could aid her or break her in the end. The History “Two can keep a secret…” Cinderella “Cindy” Tremaine was the oldest daughter of her family, and was often viewed to as many as being a prize if they were able to get her hand in marriage. But her family was not rich or important, her father was a major within the current war and many saw this as a red flag for ‘money’. Cindy’s mother died giving birth to her youngest brother, and so Cindy took upon the role and chores of a mother around the house. She was happy and content with the life she had, but many viewed her as odd and a bit of an airhead and easy to manipulate. But behind that sweet and kind exterior was indeed someone much stronger, and many found themselves upon the venomous end of her tongue. Cindy grew up into a find young lady, turning down many marriage proposals when it was clear her father was not going to return home. But people were growing unhappy and discontent…People were starting to notice something off about the young woman, something which planted a sick and twisted thought into their minds. As Cindy had grown she had noticed a small gift; she was able to converse and see ghosts. This gift she had never been chaste for, she had never been given a reason not to do it. As she grew older she found herself becoming more uncaring as to who saw her talking to ‘herself’, and many saw this was a opportunity to put their foot in the door. With an combined agreement between a turned-down suitor who wanted Cindy’s hand and the king, who was unaware of the problem; the local asylum was contacted and informed of the young woman who seemed to be mentally unstable. By time sun set a cart was outside and waiting for Cindy, despite the need to look after her younger brother she was taken away from her family and placed into the mental asylum, treated for ‘madness’. Cindy sat within the asylum for years, and slowly she stopped talking. She refused to talk, she refused to acknowledge the reason she was there. She shut down, her heart was broken. She felt she had betrayed her father, she had left the family along with no one to look after them. Within six months of her father’s return, Cindy died due to the experimental procedure known as lobotomy, left alone and in the darkness of the operating room. When she awoke as the ghost she became she left the Asylum and searched with all her effort for her family, but she could not find them. After a hundred years, Cindy lost hope and son found herself taken into a school, a school for her own kind…Spirit High. The Personality Coming Soon Friends, Enemies and Love Eric Friendship until the end? That is something some people could say that Cinderella and Eric have, because since Eric arrived at the school they two have a rather interesting relationship. Cindy is pretty much a hundred years his senior, but she views the vampire as pretty much a cool older brother. The two are always there for each other; when Cindy needs someone to talk to he is there, and when he needs a ghost to meddle, well she is there as well. Jane Sinbad Sinbad Flynn Milo Esmeralda Pochontas Category:Students